


Solving (some) Bedroom Issues

by amateurCatalyst



Category: RobiHachi(ロビハチ)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, During Canon, Flirting, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Showers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurCatalyst/pseuds/amateurCatalyst
Summary: After the fight is over, Robby and Hatchi will need to clean up from the foam Ikku threw at them to fight the fire in the ship. Though, they might've gotten a bit carried away...





	Solving (some) Bedroom Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Episode 10, between their fight and their arrival at Isekandar.

  
"Man, that was a stupid fight, alright." Robby sighed, as he noticed he was covered head to toe in that weird extinguisher foam. "Now all I wanna do is cleaning up."

"Now, that's something we can agree on." Hatchi nodded, also covered in the same odd foam. "Now, let's take rock, paper scissors to see who goes on the shower? The loser has to use the bathtub."

"You see, I've got a better idea." Robby smirked. "Why don't we shower together? It'll be easier that way."

Hatchi widened his eyes, smirking back shortly after; it's as if Robby was planning something, and Hatchi had an inkling of what it might've been.  
"Sure." He replied, with a languid gaze. "This way we can strengthen our bond a bit more, right?"

"Ah, I love it when you understand what I mean." Robby then headed to the shower, with Hatchi following shortly after.

* * *

In the shower, both seemed to be a lot closer than they usually would be. Instead of washing themselves without any touching, they were washing each other.

"Say, Robby." Hatchi was helping the other man wash his back. "When you turn your bidet's faucet on the highest setting, are you thinking on me?" He asked, letting his hand trail a bit lower than it should.

"Hmm." Robby liked the feeling of Hatchi's hand lightly caressing his lower back. "I'll leave that one to your imagination. Now, let me wash your back."

"Sure." Hatchi smiled, already knowing very well the answer.

  
"Say Hatchi." Robby trailed his hand on Hatchi's back as he washed it. "Do you only sneeze in such a way, or...?" He was a bit more daring than Hatchi and lightly touched his butt.

"Hmm..." Hatchi was more than okay with Robby handling him like that. "I'd like you to try to figure it out by yourself." He whispered in a seductive tone.

"I might as well, you know!" Robby jolted, clearly aroused. "Dammit, Hatchi, that was hot! At least wait until we're done showering!"

"I can't wait that much, Robby!" Hatchi's tone seemed a bit more desperate than usual. "We'll be arriving at Isekandar's checkpoint soon, we don't have that kinda time!" He whined, turning around and pulling Robby for a kiss shortly after.

As Hatchi kissed Robby, a mutual lustful feeling coursed through their bodies, and it couldn't be controlled. Robby pulled Hatchi's hair, which made him open his mouth ever so slightly; Robby then lightly slid his tongue in Hatchi's mouth, playing with his tongue; the other retributed, making it more passionate by the second.

As Robby stopped the kiss to catch his breath a little, Hatchi sighed slightly.  
"Let's go to my bedroom, Robby..." He whispered once again, looking down. "We both want it, don't we?"

"E-eh!? That fast?" Robby blinked, surprised. "No girls I've met were that fast to go to bed with me..."

"We've known each other for a while, though, haven't we?" Hatchi smiled, his eyes half-lidded. "Besides, I'm not a girl and I know very well what a guy like you wants more than anything in the world." He lightly touched Robby's chest as he seductively whispered said words. Has he been training for it? because Robby used to be completely sure Hatchi wasn't very experienced, yet, he's completely dominating his desires in a way Robby didn't even know how to describe.

"Eheheh, sure......." Robby was practically drooling over how sexy Hatchi was acting ever since they got in the shower. He didn't have boobs, but he had his ways, didn't he? Oh, he certainly did. Robby knew he was head over heels for Hatchi to the point even his fantasies over pretty women have toned down quite a bit.

As both were wrapping their towels wheir towels around themselves as to run to Hatchi's bedroom without getting caught by Ikku, Robby couldn't help but look at Hatchi's slender body.  
If Hatchi was a girl, he'd be perfect...

... No, he's already perfect just the way he is. He got a beautiful body, a perky butt, skin so soft Robby wanted to call him his 'precious mochi'.  
_But not now._  
Now, they had to run to Hatchi's room, and so they did.

As the door closed behind them, Hatchi picked a bottle from a cabinet.

"Eh, did I leave that in there?" Robby asked, scratching his head.

"Nope. Check the dates." Hatchi winked.

As Robby checked the manufacturing date, he got shocked. That was quite a bit after Hatchi joined him on his adventures.  
"So, you've also been playing with yourself a bit, huh?" Robby had a sly smirk on his face. "How can I know you haven't been using my adult toys as well, huh?"

"I... I don't need adult toys." Hatchi took the bottle from Robby's hand and sat on his own bed, a bit flustered. "And to be honest, I don't think you should, either." He slowly took off his towel, revealing to Robby all that was there to know.

"So, you've gotten hot and bothered too, huh..." Robby took off his own towel as he sat on Hatchi's bed, also visibly aroused.

"Can't help it, Robby. Your kisses are like honey and I'm but a small bee." Hatchi was trying his best to contain a giggle.

"Well, um... I see what you did there, huh..." Robby wasn't used to be complimented like that, which made him wonder if he just wasn't better suited for Hatchi than for any girl whatsoever.

"I wonder... Can you work that miracle tongue of yours in other ways?" Hatchi inquired, looking at Robby and then directed his gaze down, as if guiding Robby's eyes to where he wanted him to look at.

"Hmm, that's, um, a big stinger for such a small bee, alright..." Robby looked down, obediently following Hatchi's gaze. "I think I could try. I'm not experienced at giving oral to guys, but there's always a first time, right?"

Hatchi couldn't help but giggle; did Robby flirt back with equally bad bee puns?  
Robby, of course, found it way too cute; Hatchi needed to shut up before Robby just took him then and there. And, well, he just knew how.

_... Or at least he initially thought so._

"Um, Hatchi?" Robby looked at Hatchi's erect member, then back at Hatchi, then back at his cock. "I've realized I don't know how to... Begin doing the thing."

"Oi, old man, are you gonna be useless right now!?" Hatchi groaned. "Okay, I'll suck you off instead. But you'll have to let me take your ass. Not that you don't want it anyway, right?"

"Hey, just because I wash myself thoroughly on the bidet doesn't mean I'm a bottom!" Robby protested. "But... I guess just this time I'll have to concede. But don't get used to it, okay?"

"Okay." Hatchi lowered his head. "You know, I've been training my gag reflexes for a while so I can eat exotic alien foods without much issue. I think I can take it."

"Do you even have gag reflexes?" Robby arched an eyebrow, surprised at hearing Hatchi even has those, considering the things he saw him eating.

"At this point? Barely." Hatchi confessed, right before giving small catlicks to Robby's lower head.

"W-whoa." Robby felt Hatchi's licks, almost gasping on how sudden it was. "K-keep going."

"Watch carefully." Hatchi looked at him from below; to Robby, that was an enticing view. "You'll need to learn how to do it."

"A-Alright." Robby nodded, as Hatchi put his cock's tip in his mouth and began to suck. It felt pretty nice, even more because Hatchi was playing around with his tongue and rubbing Robby's dick as an aid.  
Robby arched his back a bit, panting and groaning ever so slightly; Hatchi then tried to put the whole member in his own mouth, but it was a bit harder than initially thought; he eventually kind of managed it and thanked his training.  
Hatchi began slowly, moving his head just a little bit and playing with his tongue, all while his hand helped whatever little his mouth couldn't fit; training or not, he did a brief miscalculation and Robby was a bit bigger than he expected.

"H-Hatchi... Don't stop..." As Hatchi kept his pace, Robby began to moan loudly; good thing Ikku was a few rooms away, piloting the ship. It'd be awkward if the robot bunny pounded at the door to complain about the noise.  
Hatchi understood this as a sign to go harder and faster, and so he did.  
"A-ah! So good!" Robby was trying to control himself as to not rock his hips, as it could hurt Hatchi. But if Hatchi gept going that way, he didn't know what he'd do.

Hatchi, liking to hear the noises robby was making, went harder and faster, much to Robby's simultaneous dismay _and_ pleasure. _He was such a tease..._

"Hatchi...! I'm coming...!"

And then a white daze happened.  
Hatchi was giggling, his face covered with the Robby's cum. Robby didn't know whether to find it cute, sexy, funny or a huge mess altogether. But he knew Hatchi was rather kinky, upon the other licking around his lips and cleaning his own face with a tissue... Only to provocatively lick it shortly after.  
"Oi, do you like the taste, Hatchi?" Robby asked, wondering if Hatchi found it tasty. The one time Robby licked his own stuff out of curiosity in his teen years made he think otherwise, but Hatchi could be weird at times.  
"It's not the best taste in the world. It's a bit bitter, somewhat like someone dropped a few nickels on milk and then added salt on it all, i think." He then stared Robby directly on the eyes. "But that's not to say I'm not give my best to lick it all to the last drop, not when I know where it came from." He smirked, pecking Robby on the lips shortly after.  
_Kinky motherfucker_ , that Hatchi. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Good thing he didn't decide to use his cum-stained tongue in that kiss, though; Robby still wasn't prepared to cross _that_ boundary.

"So... Turn over, Robby." Hatchi smirked, motioning his gaze to his own erection. "I wanna see how hard you like it."

"You're thirsty, aren't you?" Robby smirked back, looking at the leaking precum.

"Says the one who's still hard." Hatchi replied, as Robby turned over, his ass facing up.

"Hey, not my fault you're hot-- Hng." Robby replied, as Hatchi got a good amount of lube on his fingers and began preparing Robby; first, by inserting a single finger, then two. "K-Keep going."

"I will." Hatchi whispered, making slow motions with his fingers as to open Robby just enough to fit into him. Robby let out a moan in a way that made Hatchi tremble. Dilligence, Hatchi. Don't wanna hurt your fiancé.  
Hatchi kept applying lube and opening Robby's entrance slowly, bit by bit, until he was already lubed up and prepared to receive him. Then, he spread a bit of lube around his penis, but he was so aroused, even touching it made him let out the lightest moan.

"So, you _do_ moan just like you sneeze, huh." Robby smirked.

"Sh-shut up." Hatchi would make sure of it by slowly entering Robby. _Boy, was he tight._ Either Robby wasn't too used to get much girth entering down there, or Hatchi was bigger than he thought he was. Maybe both. He grabbed on Robby's waist as to keep himself steady, but it was pretty good, even if it was just him entering.

"D-dammit, Hatchi..." Robby groaned. Hatchi was indeed rather big and Robby wasn't used to it. Or at least not in years, considering the fair share of women he used to date who either used a strap-on or had the natural gear all along. He should be used to it, but he has been in a dry spell.

Once Hatchi was all the way in, he let Robby get used to the girth; the man was constricting himself pretty hard, and it felt great. Hatchi couldn't wait until he could move back and forth.

"You're... Rather big, huh..." Robby was getting used to it, though. Not his first time dealing with this kinda thing, after all. He actually really missed the feeling.

"Now's not the time for compliments..." Hatchi moaned it out; as soon as he could feel Robby's inner walls untightening themselves against his cock a little, he could slowly move back and forth.

"G-good...!" Robby moaned loudly; Getting pounded by Hatchi felt great, and Robby couldn't help but masturbate himself with one of his hands as to make it even better. "M-more...!" He asked, as Hatchi gradually increased the rhythm and strength.

"R-Robby...!!! So tight!" Hatchi moaned as he thrusted insight Robby. "S-so good.......! A-ah!" The motion was getting more and more intense, both bodies trembling at the immensurable pleasure of the moment; it wasn't only sex, but making love. It was a couple feeling the throes of their mutual passion at its peak.

Hatchi tightened the grip and got harder, his thrusts getting harder and less steady by the minute; both he and Robby moaned loudly, letting out all of the waves of pleasure as waves of sound. It felt amazing to both, it was like nothing either one had experienced before. Sure, Robby has felt a dick inside him before, but it was just casual flings, not something as loving and passionate as he was experiencing with Hatchi.

"R-Robby! I'm...! I'm gonna c-cum......!!!" Hatchi shouted, at his own climax; Shortly after, he released it inside Robby, without even having time to spray it on his back.

"H-Hatchi--!" It was too late, but there were no regrets. Hatchi came inside him, and he came all over Hatchi's sheets shortly afterwards.

* * *

A few minutes later, after they already cleaned up and dressed themselves...

"Man, I'm sorry for drooling all over your pillow and cumming and dripping all over your sheets." Robby rubbed the back of his own head, a bit embarrassed.

"No problem," Hatchi replied, smiling. "Well, it can be washed, I mean. At least we had fun together, right?" He replied, as he was changing his bedding. The pillow, though, had to wait a bit before it could be replaced; were they really _that horny_!?

"Damn right we did." Robby lovingly gazed at Hatchi. "We can do it a few more times after we arrive at Isekandar, right?"

"Robby, really, what kind of planet do you even think Isekandar is?" Hatchi chuckled, not being completely serious; he really did want more, but he wasn't entirely sure if they were even allowed to enter the planet at all...

Which reminded him once again of Robby's situation. He looked at his now-fiancé with a forlorn look. He didn't want to lose him.

"We'll put it all in the washing machine and go to the cockpit; Ikku's waiting for us, you know." Robby went ahead, helping Hatchi by carrying one of the stained sheets while trying to not overthink about what was ahead of them.

* * *

Once they were finished with cleaning and prepared all the laundry, they went to the cockpit, or at least Robby thought so. Hatchi, though, went back to his bedroom to take a difficult decision.

Even if it meant he'd lose his own freedom, he'd have to ensure Robby's happiness.

And maybe, _just maybe_... Something unexpected and really great could happen in the way.

 **... Hope.**  
A slim yet very possible chance of a bright future with Robby.

That was it. Those feelings. They were what prompted Hatchi to finally press that button.

And now, Robby was free.  
Symbolically speaking? Hatchi took of his lover's shackles and put them in his own ankles.  
And he knew, deep inside, Robby would've done the same with the same lack of regret he just did.

And as if nothing happened, he returned to the cockpit, half-faking a smile and motivating Robby to go ahead no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to write porn so forgive me.


End file.
